Rekindled Love
by GingerFate
Summary: One shot of Punk/Rollins.


**Disclaimer: This is a one shot for bitter-alisa. I don't own anything but I hope you enjoy anyway. This particular story is writing by Wondercake, one half of GingerFate. Oh and in case no one knows H refers to Triple H/Hunter**

"So have you heard anything about the newbies? I think they call themselves The Shield or something like that. Hunter wants to make them the next big threat."

CM Punk was sitting backstage on a technician box talking to his 'road wife' Kofi, before his match,when his friend brought up this supposed new threat. Because that's just what they needed, more wresters thinking they were hot shit and running around like they own the place. Sighing he jumped down from his spot and stretched lightly.

"It doesn't surprise me that instead of using the talent they already have they go and get some random people fresh out of wrestling school." It wasn't that he was cynical or anything he just knew that there were plenty of people that deserved to showcase their talent in the WWE performance center. He learned long ago though that life wasn't fair and it wasn't like if he complained loud enough the COO would listen to him. Just as he was about to go back to the locker room and grab a shower he heard a voice from the past. It couldn't be though. The last time he had heard that voice was back in ROH. Sure enough though there he was coming around the corner.

"Colby?" Punk asked still not able to believe it even though he was before his own eyes. A head containing both blonde and black hair whipped up to look at who spoke. Since when was Lopez in the WWE? The younger man walked up to him while the other two who were with him went their own way.

"Hey Punk, long time no see huh?" Punk hadn't even noticed Kofi left until he heard his voice coming from somewhere else other than behind him.

"Yeah." It was all he could think of to say. How long had it actually been since he'd seen this man? When he came to the WWE he had gained a lot in his career, but as much as he gained he had also lost something truly important to him.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" No actually that wasn't all he had to say but where could he start. Just as he was about to say something the bit Samoan who was with him earlier came back.

"Seth, Hunter wants talk to us." And just like that he left. Immediately Punk wanted to follow and maybe sneak around listening to their conversation but he did have a match to get to. He got to the curtain just as they started his music, rolling his eyes when Paul Heyman started asking where he had been. So what, now he couldn't have a life. This whole manager thing that H had suggested was starting to piss Punk off. He couldn't do anything without Heyman wanting to know. Zipping his hoodie up over his WWE Championship he walked out onto the stage and did his thing. The match was going as expected for a triple threat no DQ match, which basically meant it was brutal, and after receiving his second Shell Shock from Ryback he thought he was finished. All of a sudden though three people ran from the crowd and starting attacking the big behemoth. It wasn't until after he pinned John that he realized one of the guys that had attacked Ryback was none other than Colby or Seth as the Samoan called him. Well now his interest was piqued. Once he got in the back again he went in search of Colby to ask what the hell was going on. Not that he was mad or anything because he had won his match so that definitely wasn't the case but because he was just curious as to what happened out there. After ten minutes of looking, though he found out that he had left.

"How do you know him anyway?" Kofi asked and Punk debated on how much he should actually tell his friend. He settled on very little by telling him that he was just some kid that he knew from his days with Ring of Honor. It seemed to suffice and he was glad that he wasn't pushing about it.

"I'm pretty beat, man. I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and chill." Punk said as Kingston asked if he wanted to grab something to eat. Then after a short conversation he headed to his locker room to get dressed before heading back to his hotel.

Punk had just got back into his room and the first thing he did was take a shower. Probably the hottest shower he had ever taken in his entire life. He stood there for a good twenty minutes letting the current slide along his aching muscles. If he never went up against Ryback in his entire career again that would be fine with him. That last shell shock he received felt like it split him in half. Sighing he rolled his neck around on his shoulders and looked up into the water with closed eyes. All of a sudden he heard something coming from the main room. He quickly turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and went to find out what caused the noise, stopping short when he saw Colby standing there.

"You're not as sneaky as I remember. I heard you come in." He might have sounded calm but he was anything other than calm.

"And you're leaner than I remember, guess we changed." Punk glared at him, was he really gonna go there? Shrugging his shoulders he just let that poor excuse for a compliment slide.

"So what exactly are you doing here, Seth?" He quipped at the kid's stage name. The half raven half blonde haired man smiled before sitting down on the bed.

"Can't you just say you just say hello like a normal person?"

"Okay hi, now why did you break into my hotel room?" He asked not that it really bothered him as much as it should have, which sort of worried him. But this was Colby he was talking about, someone he once cared for. Someone who he still cared for.

"I missed you, Phil." Seth stood coming closer to Punk. It wasn't until he was almost toe to toe with the older man that The Voice of the Voiceless finally did something, he kissed who the WWE universe knows as Seth Rollins but to him it was just the man he loved. Pushing him back towards the bed that he just got up from, Punk kept kissing his lover. He would never have thought that after all these years they'd reunite like this. Seth's fingers found their way to the towel Punk still had wrapped around his waist, pulling it off. The younger man quickly changed their positioning to where Punk's back was on the bed with his legs dangling over the side and Rollins was kneeling between said legs taking his almost hard cock into his mouth, making him throw his head back and moan. Colby remembered exactly how he liked it. Punk's hands made their way to Rollins' hair, helping his motion somewhat by bringing his hips up every time the younger of the two brought his head down. Soon though Seth slithered his way back up Punk's tattooed body but not before licking the precum from his now fully hard dick. The older man reclaimed his mouth, their tongues colliding in a fiery passion. Colby pulled back first and Punk was going to protest until he started peeling his clothes from his lean body. It was almost like a strip tease with how slow he was going and if it wasn't so attractive, Punk might have been annoyed. Instead he was wildly turned on. Once the young man was fully undressed, The Second City Saint reached out and pulled him onto the bed gaining the dominate position. He reached up to kiss Seth once more before replacing his lips with two of his fingers, which Rollins happily coated in his saliva. Reaching between them, Punk placed the now coated fingers at his entrance teasing it before he pushed the long digits inside. Colby let out a satisfied moan as he continued to work the younger man. This is what he loved, there was just something satisfactory about knowing he was the one causing the pleasure.

"Phil…I need you...in-inside me." Rollins pleaded and Punk was more than happy to oblige. He removed his fingers then spitting on his hand he worked it over his cock along with the precum glistening from the head before slowly entering his young lover. An airy growl left him as he started the pace slow and long not wanting to hurt Rollins because he didn't know how long it had been since he had last fucked a guy. It wasn't long though until Seth's moans urged him on and he started to take him rougher. Once long slow thrusts became quick hard thrusts and Colby's moans became louder as Punk started to hit his prostate. The older man palmed his lover's dick ling between them and started jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Come with me baby." He said laying a kiss on the younger's mouth. Punk knew he was close but he'd be damned if he was going to be a greedy lover. He started thrusting harder as Rollins' ass clenched around his dick and with each hard thrust he palmed Colby's cock just as hard. A roar erupted from Seth as he came all over Punk's hand and his own stomach, Punk in turn let out a low moan of his own letting his seed fill his lover's ass. Kissing Seth, he pulled out and fell to the bed exhausted, pulling Seth into him.

"I missed you too, Colby." These were his final words before drifting off to sleep for the first time in weeks.

**A/N: Well there you have it. My first one shot. I hope you enjoy it and all the different names didn't confuse you too much. I wanted to use not only ring name but real names as well. As always reviews are more than welcome. They only better my writing.**


End file.
